Chapter 14
Chapter 14 is called "Reckless!!". Cover Volume: 2 Pg.: 115 Straw Hats and animals: Luffy pretends he is a vampire while four bats flying around him. Short Summary Mohji returns to warn Buggy the Clown about Luffy but collapses before he can give Buggy the full details. Back in the town, Nami's opinion of Luffy has begun to change, but the mayor is frustrated that while Luffy and Chouchou fought, he did nothing. Buggy then fires one of his Buggy Balls at the mayor's house where Zoro had been sleeping and destroyed it. The swordsman emerges unharmed however, and the mayor finally decides to stand up to the Buggy Pirates with Luffy, Zoro and Nami are following soon after. Long Summary Mohji reports back to Buggy, while he is too afraid to tell Buggy about his failure, he feels he must warn him. However, he faints while he is warning him. The crew cannot make out what Mohji was trying to say, Buggy becomes aware though he is facing a tough man and attempts to hurry up the preparation of the Buggy Balls. Outside the town, Chouchou arrives at the camp the townsfolk are staying at, injured but safe to the relieve of everyone. Since the mayor failed to return with the dog, they are now worried. Back in the town, Nami has changed her mind about Luffy being a pirate. The mayor gets frustrated at the pirates in the town, because while Chouchou and Luffy fought hard he stood back and did nothing. The mayor tells Luffy and Nami how only 40 years ago, the land was nothing but bare earth and how the people moved here to forget all about the pirates that had previously done them wrong. The mayor declares the town is his treasure. At that moment, Buggy launches a Buggy ball that hits the Mayor's house where Zoro was sleeping, making everyone fly from the ball's crazy damage. Luffy and the Mayor go crazy because Zoro is in the house, but Zoro nevertheless gets up out of the rubble, awake but otherwise unharmed. The mayor is in awe as his life's work is being torn apart, he cannot sit by while this is happening. Nami tries to calm him down, however the mayor is too upset about what is happening. As the mayor runs off, Luffy ensures Nami he will not let him die and Zoro is excited. Luffy asks Nami to join him, however Nami declares she will not become a pirate, but she will help Luffy for any treasure they find. As Buggy has a second shot readied, the Mayor shows up and stands in the way. He makes a stand against the pirate, elsewhere Luffy, Zoro and Nami make their way to Buggy. Quick Reference Chapter Notes *Chouchou returns back to camp alive. *Mohji returns to Buggy, but faints before he can tell his captain about Luffy's power. *The town's history is revealed. *Buggy fires a Buggy ball at the town and gets Zoro but does not kill him. *Boodle runs off to fight Buggy. *Nami becomes an ally of the crew, though Luffy considers her as a full-fledged member. *Luffy and his crew head to fight Buggy. Characters 2: new member 3: first appearance Anime Episode Episode 6 Site Navigation ca:Capítol 14 de:Mubō!! it:Capitolo 14